


Benediction

by Patrice1599



Series: Lavender Fields [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrice1599/pseuds/Patrice1599
Summary: Soooo...as requested, this is an *optional* extremely smutty part five to the Lavender Fields series.Forgive me. I had to.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Lavender Fields [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980127
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Benediction

Their kisses were very soft and sweet at first, both hesitant, getting to know each other in this new way. It took only a few minutes for the attraction that had always existed between them to manifest physically. They were soon entwined, breathless, Cormoran’s hands sneaking beneath Robin’s top. His fingers grazed a ticklish spot and she broke away from him laughing. He noted the spot for future reference, but before he could explore any further, they were interrupted by a familiar voice outside the front door. Their eyes met, identical looks of panic as Pat unlocked the door and began her slow ascent up the stairs. They had only two options; duck into the office and pretend that nothing was amiss or…

Strike made the decision for them as he chivvied Robin up the stairs to his flat. He clambered along after her, closing the door just as Pat reached the landing. 

Pat watched as Cormoran’s long coat swept through the closed door into his flat. She took note of the wide open office door, and what looked suspiciously like Robin’s bag laying on the bottom stair to his flat and chuckled. “Only a matter of time...” she thought to herself, hanging up both her purse and Robin’s and closing the door behind her. 

Upstairs, Cormoran was bent over double, short of breath. Robin was laughing quietly, hands over her mouth, leaning against the small kitchen counter. As the laughter subsided, tension quickly filled the small space. Robin felt a bit nervous, having never spent much time in his personal space before.

He opened his mouth to speak and closed it immediately. He knew that words needed to be spoken between the two of them, but in that moment, the only thing he could think of was the sensation of her lips on his. He tossed his coat on the back of the kitchen chair. He approached her slowly, giving her ample opportunity to stop him if she wished.

Robin, frustrated at his slow approach, reached out her hand, looping one finger through his belt loop and tugged him toward her. He stumbled slightly on his prosthetic and put his hands on the counter either side of her to steady himself. She was now pinned against the counter and after only a moment’s hesitation, she reached up to kiss him again, one hand on his neck, the other combing gently through the soft hairs on the back of his neck. 

He reacted in kind, his hands tangling in her golden hair. Pinned as Robin was, she couldn’t help but feel his erection rising against her thigh. She ran her hands down his wide back, one hand sneakily untucking his familiar button down, while the other began to gently massage his growing desire. His lips moved down her neck and back up again, until he moaned quietly in her ear. “Robin... God Robin…” 

He ran his hands down to cup her bottom through her thin skirt, lifting her effortlessly so that she was sitting on the edge of the counter, her legs spread. She began slowly unbuttoning his shirt with shaking fingers. He noticed her shaking hands and stopped for a moment, holding them against his lips. 

“We don’t have to do this Robin,” he said with complete sincerity. 

“I want to,” she insisted. “Just... go slowly.” 

“‘Of course,” he reassured her, trailing kisses down her sensitive wrist and up her pale arm. She sighed gently as he swiftly swept her sweater over her head and paused for a moment to savor the sight. He was looking at her with an intensity that made her blush, feeling very vulnerable for the first time.

He noticed her discomfort and shucked off his own shirt quickly. "Now we're even."

She had often wondered what he would look like shirtless and although he was very hairy, she found it very pleasant and soft to the touch as she raked her nails gently across his chest. He inhaled hard, hands gripping tightly on her hips and began to drop kisses across her chest. He swiftly and expertly reached behind her to unhook her bra and discarded it, her breasts swinging free in a moment he swore he would remember for the rest of his life. His warm hands cupped her breasts, dexterous fingers brushing ever so gently against her nipples, and the heat that had been building inside her pulsed. 

She fumbled with his belt, as he continued to familiarize himself with her breasts, and with one deft maneuver that surprised both of them, she pushed both his pants and boxers down to his knees. Strike gasped as she reached down and touched his erection tentatively. He had dreamed of this moment often, and he leaned his head against her shoulder, counting slowly to thirty in his head in an effort to calm his desire. 

After a moment he shook himself back to his purpose, running his hands ever so slowly up her exposed thighs. He hooked his fingers over her panties, which were warm and quite damp by this time and discarded them quickly on the floor. He wanted so badly to kneel down on the spot and taste her, but his leg wouldn’t allow it. 

He instead ran his fingers up and down her sensitive inner thighs, coming close but not quite touching her. She wiggled uncomfortably beneath him until he finally ran his thumb gently across her over sensitive clitoris. She gasped as he continued to pleasure her, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head leaning on his shoulder. He continued until she could take it no longer and groaned in his ear urgently. “Please Cormoran. Please.”

“Are you sure?” he said, praying that he knew the answer. “I don’t have a condom, I wasn’t prepared for this.” 

She blushed only a little as she said “I got the IUD after...you know.” 

He sighed with relief. “Oh thank God.” 

She grabbed tightly onto his shoulders as he steadied himself and after a moment’s hesitation, pushed inside of her. They both gasped loudly, and he paused for a moment, the sensation of entering her almost too much for him to handle. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and kissed him fiercely. He grabbed her hips and began to move slowly at first as she moaned quietly. He maneuvered his right hand so that he could pleasure her simultaneously and her thighs immediately began to tremble. 

As he increased his speed her breathing became ragged. His leg began to tire and shake beneath him much sooner than he would have liked. The heat between them was intense and soon Robin was tense as a cable wire, her back arched, as she cried out “Oh god Cormoran…”

She bit his shoulder gently as she came, tightening around him. He only managed two more thrusts before he finished as well, murmuring “Robin... my Robin…” He said her name like a benediction as he sagged against her, pants still tangled around his knees. She trailed soft kisses across his sweaty skin, holding him tightly against her. 

It took him a moment to recover. He managed to stand up and kiss her softly as he pulled away from her. She groaned a little at the loss as he fumbled to pull his pants back up. He smiled at her wryly, handing her a clean tea towel to clean herself up. She slid off the counter and did so quickly and briskly, feeling suddenly awkward standing in his bright and tidy kitchen in just a skirt with a dirty tea towel in her hand. 

He registered her awkwardness and grabbed his button down, wrapping it around her the same way he had the night before with his jacket. The gesture touched her and she wrapped her arms around his warm middle, resting her cheek against his furry chest. She could feel his heart begin to slow as he hugged her back, resting his chin against the top of her head. 

They stood that way for a long moment, until Robin murmured quietly, “Cormoran? What do we do now?” against his chest. 

He thought seriously for a moment. “Well…I’m pretty certain that tea towel is going to have to go,” he said ruefully, tossing the ruined towel in the bin. 

“That is not what I meant,” she chortled. 

“I know,” he smiled broadly, running his thumb along her jaw lightly before kissing her one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this with my hands in front of my eyes.


End file.
